A night of passion
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Dwarf likes dwarf, dwarf likes dwarf back. Love ensues.


Dwalin did not know what he would do without the little scribe. The little short-bearded, mitten-wearing dwarf had really grown on him during their journey. Now at Beorn's, where they were given their own rooms, Dwalin found himself in front of Ori's, his fist not an inch away from the door, trying to find the courage to close the distance and knock.

Before he could muster up the courage to knock, the door swung open wide, to reveal a serious-looking Ori, who jumped at least three feet back and one foot high. Dwalin quickly stepped forward and clamped one hand over the little one's mouth, because he knew for sure that the little scribe would scream if he had not. And what he was about to say was not meant for anyone else's ears, only for Ori's.

"Hush, little scribe. It is only me." He said in a low tone, releasing his hand from Ori's mouth, though he briefly mourned for the loss of contact.

"Mister Dwalin! I was going to look for you." The little one said, for some reason blushing pink as he ducked his head, trying to hide it.

"Well, here I am, what did you need me for?" The older one asked, putting one finger under the little one's chin, effectively lifting his head up.

"I-I…" The scribe began, his cheeks coloring some more.

Dwalin would never know what the little dwarf was about to say, because the sight altogether was too much. His little scribe, blushing pink, stuttering, looking more adorable than ever. He'd had years of control, but no experience in love, causing him to surge forward, his hands on the little one's cheeks. In a swift motion, he'd pressed their lips together. Dwalin was surprisingly soft, pulling back only too soon, not sure what his action had unchained, if the little one loved him back, if he was disgusted. His questions were soon answered, and the large warrior found himself pressed against the suddenly closed door, his arms full of Ori. The scribe's lips were back on his, more insistent this time, and it took Dwalin hardly any time to catch up to speed, twisting them around, so the little one was dangling with feet from the floor, held up only by Dwalin.

It took the two barely any time to tear at the other's clothing, shirts ripping, furs falling, feathers and weapons falling to the floor, clattering as they hit the floor.

Ori's little hands were caressing Dwalin's battle scars piece for piece, allowing Dwalin to carry him to the man sized bed, falling back in the soft mattress. He felt Dwalin's large erection pressing against his belly, sliding over his own now and then, causing Ori to cry out, arching into Dwalin. The warrior kissed the cries away, swallowing them in their heavy kissing, not wanting to let anyone but himself hear the lovely sounds his little scribe was making.

Ori's hands founds Dwalin's biceps, squeezing once approvingly, then used his and Dwalin's weight to flip them, so he was hovering above his lover's much taller form, placing soft kisses on every piece of skin he could reach, until he reached his final destination, Dwalin's cock.

Dwalin bit in his own wrist to hold back to surprised groan that escaped his lips as the little scribe kissed the tip of his cock, then took the first part of Dwalin's length in his mouth, engulfing the warrior's length in a welcoming heat, trying to take all of it in, but failed on the last few inches, using his mitten-covered hands to work the parts he could not reach.

Only all too soon did the little scribe stop, crawling up to kiss the warrior sloppily on the mouth, allowing Dwalin to turn them over again, feeling the older one's fingers press against his entrance, one finger slipping in, wiggling carefully before adding another, scissoring Ori properly, noticing the still painful look on his little scribe's face, as he added a third finger, finding a little nub inside Ori that made the little scribe cry out, hands tugging at Dwalin's beard, trying to pull him up, trying to tell the warrior that he was ready.

"Ngh… Dwalin." Ori successfully pulled the warrior up, feeling that warm cock pressing against his entrance after the fingers slipped out, his hands sliding to the warrior's but, trying to give Dwalin the hint to just _shove it in already._ Dwalin needed no further encouragement, he snapped his hips forward, aiming for that same nub again as he was seated balls deep in his lover, a groan escaping the warrior's lips.

The little scribe felt uncomfortable for a moment, but Dwalin soon kissed it all away, moving slowly until he got a tug on his beard and a whisper against his lips.

"_Move._"

The warrior pulled almost all the way out, then back in, repeating that movement again and again, it wasn't long before the thrusts became erratic and their breathing more heavy. The little scribe could produce nothing more than a moan as he came, white covering himself and Dwalin, his walls tightening around Dwalin length, nearly suffocating it in the tight heat, and with a roar, Dwalin followed his lover, shooting his seed deep inside the little scribe.

They stayed in that position for a little longer, before Dwalin carefully slid out, twisting them back around, so that Ori was positioned on top of him.

"I love you, my little scribe." He whispered against the little one's lips.

"As I love you, my big warrior." Ori replied with a grin on his face, before occupying his mouth with better things than talking.


End file.
